Big Timmy
by Magarmy
Summary: If there is one thing you don't do, you don't mess with the law. now in this case Timmy is the long arm of the law. read to find out more


An: Ok here is one of my old stories. I got 25 more to go throw but im only going to pick out the best from the group.

At 21 years of age, Tootie MC Donald life pretty much sucked. Her live in boyfriend, Matt, was a total drunk and a loser in life. Matt had been Tootie's first when she was 15, and they have been together ever since. They have lived together for the past two years, and if not for Tootie's job, they both would be was not only just a drunk, he was a violent one at that. Matt would go out with the boys, come home, then force Tootie to suck his dirty five inches of cut cock. He'd yank her hair hair while literally face fucking her, forcing his cock in and out of her mouth while calling her all kinds of vile names. Tootie would have tears rolling down her face as her mouth was bloated with Matt's Matt felt like he was getting ready to cum, he'd slam his cock all the way into Tootie's mouth and make her swallow every last drop. If Tootie was lucky, Matt would fall into bed and go to sleep. However, many times he would slap her around while calling her all kinds of foul names for swallowing his Tootie, this was her life. Tootie and Matt's sex life wasn't any better. When they did have sex, it was always in the missionary position and it never lasted beyond more than a couple of minutes at best. To say the least, Tootie had not yet experienced an of Tootie's family members or friends could understand why she put up with Matt's crap. Tootie was simply speaking, utterly gorgeous. Standing a good 5'5" and not weighing no more than 115 pounds, Tootie was angelically gorgeous. Her long wavy dirty blond hair flowed about two inches above her butt crack. Her crystal, ocean blue, eyes could hold you within a deep trance. Her breasts were an even 36B and her slender waist nestled in at around 20 inches.

She was petite by every sense of the word, but she was defiantly shapely in the truest of all her feet resting against one another, Tootie was blessed with a one inch gap between her legs. Her butt, well it can only be described as edible and voluptuous. Shaped like two perfect tear drops, she truly was blessed with the ass of death. Men and women alike, all took notice of her mouth watering butt. (Not to sound overly gross, but Tootie had the kind of beauty and shapely butt that most would lay odds on that she was incapable of taking a dump, and if she did, it certainly could never smell.)There wasn't a doubt in the world that Tootie could easily win, hands down, ANY beauty pageant if she so desired to participate in. She was all that and then a hell of a lot more. Not only did she possess exterior beauty, but her heart warming personality could warm the coldest of , on the other hand, had let himself go. When they first met, he was a high school football star. Now, present day, his stomach is bloated from all the alcohol and his personal hygiene is rather horrible. Tootie was more afraid of Matt than anything else, and we all kind of figured that's why she tolerates all the abuse Matt gives live in an apartment complex, on the bottom floor. One night, Matt came staggering through the door, sloppy drunk, accompanied by two of his drinking buddies.

Tootie was sitting on the sofa wearing a nightgown. Seeing Matt bring home two friends, Tootie wanted to go into the bedroom and put something on, especially something less grabbed her and shoved her back onto the sofa, yelling, "Sit your ass down bitch!"Tootie was frightened to say the least, however she sat there making sure both of her knees were locked together. The nightgown she was wearing was short, very short, and she had no under garments on to further add to her three men walked into the kitchen and each grabbed a cold beer from the refrigerator. Once they obtained their beer, they walked back into the living room where Matt sat down right next to Tootie, on her left side. One guy sat in the recliner while the other took a seat on the love first, the only sound that could be heard was the men slurping on their beer, but then Matt slapped his legs, belted out a forced chuckle, then blurted out, "These guys here got the hots for you. Be a nice little bitch and show them that pussy of yours!"Tootie was now crying as she looked into Matt's eyes with a look of plea, then with a cracking voice whispered, "Please Matt, no. I don't want to do this, please no."Matt quickly changed the look on his face with one of sheer anger as he grabbed Tootie's chin with his right hand, then sharply yelled, "You fucking little bitch, you'll do as I fucking tell you. Now bitch, show these guys your fuck box!"The guy in the recliner slid his body closer to the edge, almost with his tongue dangling out like a starving dog, then bellowed, "Yeah, show us that sweet pussy of yours!"The grip around Tootie's chin tightened, and Matt screamed, "Go on you cum drinking bitch, show em your pussy. NOW!"The tears flowing down Tootie's eyes flowed heavily as she nervously parted her legs. As her legs parted, the short nightgown rode up her smooth thighs.

All three men stared intently as Tootie's pussy lips made its appearance. The neatly trimmed Mohawk shaped black pubic curls was the last thing to make its man sitting on the love seat took in a deep breath, then stated, "Holy shit Matt, that sure is one pretty pussy you got there."The guy in the recliner cleared his throat, then blurted in, "Yeah Matt, if I were you, I'd be eating that pretty pussy all the time, not to mention, fucking the living shit out of it too!"Before Tootie could say or do anything, Matt snatched onto her nightgown and cleanly tore it from her body, leaving her sitting there totally in the nude. Matt was laughing as he took another swig of his beer, then yelled out, "Yeah boys, look at these tits. They're all real, no fake ones here!"More comments were being made as Tootie was forced to sit there with her hands by her side, crying profusely. The next thing she knew, Matt slapped her on her right side of her face with his open right hand, screaming, "You fucking whore, you done got these boys sporting boners. Go ahead bitch, show these boys how much you love to suck cock!"The slap to her face was stinging something awful as Matt delivered three more sharp slaps to her face. Matt yanked Tootie by the top of her hair, then screamed, "You heard me you fucking bitch, get to sucking these boys off, and I mean right fucking now!"Blood was trickling from her nose, and she just sat there, sobbing and petrified. Matt staggered to his feet and began whaling away with both fists, striking her head repeatedly, screaming, "Bitch, you'll do as I fucking tell you!"Matt, using Tootie's hair, slung her across the coffee table, landing at the feet of the guy sitting on the recliner. He had already pushed his pants and underwear down, fully displaying his erect 7 uncut inches. Tootie was stunned from all the massive punches Matt had guy sitting on the love seat blurted out, "Holy shit, even her asshole is fucking pretty! Damn, you can't call that pretty thing a brown eye!"Matt sat back down on the sofa, looked at his friend in the recliner, then yelled, "Go on, grab the bitch by the hair and force her mouth on your cock. Believe me, the cum drinking bitch loves this!"Tootie cried out as the man in the recliner got two handfuls of her hair, and began forcing her towards his cock. Tootie was begging for this to end, but her pleads fell upon deaf ears. All three men were laughing, calling her names as her lips became inches from the man's hard guy in the recliner yelled, "Your gonna suck this fucking cock bitch, and swallow my load!"Just as her lips were within a fraction of an inch of touching the man's hooded cock, their front door burst open. Tootie thought she was witnessing three angels rush into the room, but in all reality, they were. There stood three police officers, one of which ushered Tootie to the bedroom and placed a robe around two officers standing in the living room, each holding their firearm, pointing at the three drunk men, when a fourth officer arrived. This new officer wasn't just a regular cop, he was well know for being one bad mother fucker who certainly didn't take any mercy on drunken men quickly became sober as their eyes fell upon the cop everyone knew as Timmy. Standing before them, stood 6'7" of pure meat and muscle, weighing in at somewhere close to 300 or so pounds. There seemed to not be an ounce of fat on the hulking police officer. Even Matt knew of the man's reputation for beating the living shit out of criminals who fought the was an eerie silence throughout the apartment, even after the one police officer had escorted Tootie back into the living room. Tootie couldn't help not to notice the hulk like figure standing in her living room. To Tootie, Timmy was more than a life saving angel, he was more like an Adonis she had read about in one of her many novels.

Timmy, who wasn't wearing a hat, had short, military type brown hair and the most amazing green eyes she had ever witnessed. His thick, yet neatly trimmed mustache, also stood out like a sore thumb. Tootie saw Timmy's biceps bulge as the giant crossed his arms, and just intensely stared at the three broke the silence, blurting out, "We haven't done nothing wrong. She's my girlfriend!"Tootie was still crying as Timmy walked over and retrieved the torn nightgown. He held it in his left hand as he spun around and saw the bruises forming upon Tootie's face and the blood still dripping from her nose. Timmy extended his right hand and tenderly touched the bottom of Tootie's chin, gently raising her face up to meet inspected Tootie's face, inwardly admiring her intoxicating and overwhelming beauty. With a soft and almost gentle like manner, Tootie's ears captured the following words, "Which one of these scum bags assaulted you?"For the first time in many years, Tootie actually felt safe. Feeling the gentle giant's soft touch upon her chin, Tootie seemed to have forgotten all worries. Almost in a trance like state, she raised her right arm and pointed at screamed, "The fucking bitch is lying I tell you. She tripped and fell. That's how come she's got a bloody nose."Timmy turned towards Matt, cleared his throat, then stated, "Yeah, it looks it. She must have tripped and fell down several times. That's why her nightgown is torn and she has bumps and bruises all over her face, and let us not forget the bloody nose. I guess she smacked her nose on the floor too. Yeah guys, this makes sense to me too!"The guy who was sitting on the love seat spoke, "I've done nothing wrong, so I'm gonna get on out of here."The look upon Timmy's face told the story as he quickly, and with a steel like voice, countered, "If you so much as get out of that chair, I'll personally take that as an act of aggression and retaliate! Now, do you understand that? Move and I'll move, and I will promise you that you will not like it when I move!"The man just sat there, shaking like a falling leaf not knowing what was going to happen next. In fact, all three men shook ever so nervously, questioning themselves as if an actual crime had been looked at his fellow officers, then stated, "Alright guys, watch these maggots until I come back!"Timmy had Tootie walk with him to the bedroom. With each of her little footsteps, Tootie's heart pounded while admiring the hulking backside of Timmy. Her face and head ached something awful, but just by being in this cop's mere presence, her pain seemed to be quickly found out that one of her friend's was at the bar and overheard Matt telling his buddies that he could get Tootie to suck their cocks. Hearing that, her friend phoned the police, and the rest, you now already are aware to Tootie, Timmy could easily ascertain she was scared to death of Matt. Just by listening to her speak, Timmy figured that this wasn't the first time the man had beaten her, nor would it be the last, but it would be if Timmy had any say in the matter. Timmy did come to the gut wrenching conclusion that Matt's violence was becoming progressively worse. Tonight, he was literally forcing his girlfriend to perform oral sex on other men. Listening to Tootie speak, hearing her voice as her heart reeked with pain, only angered Timmy to no returned back to the living room leaving Tootie alone in the bedroom. Timmy took his time looking at all three men. Once again, the room was filled with an eerie silence, and that was, until Timmy spoke, "A bunch of tough guys huh? Picking on a defenseless woman, and you, (pointing at Matt) you sick son-of-a-bitch was trying to make her perform oral sex on your buddies. (Still pointing a finger at Matt) You like beating a woman! Well, just so you all know, that kind of shit makes my fucking blood boil! Here's the deal, you are all under arrest for Criminal Sexual Conduct. That's a felony in this state and you will get some time for your actions here tonight. (Timmy read the three men their Miranda Rights) You, (pointing at Matt) well your gonna have some more additional charges on top of that. Each of you will also be charged with Conspiracy to Commit a Felony."All three men began crying and as the other police officers were maneuvering to handcuff them, Timmy spoke once again, "Hold up fellers. We got three tough hombres who take great pride in scaring a young lady. Okay boys, this is your one shot at freedom. These police officers are going to go outside, and if you walk out, you have earned your freedom. However, the downside to that happy ending for you is that you tough pieces of dog shit has got to go through me in order to do it. Believe me, that's a hell of a lot easier said than done!"By his last sentence, Timmy removed his gun belt and shirt and handed them to one of his fellow officers. Now, he was standing there wearing just his pants and a white as the last officer was walking out the door, he turned to look at the three seated men, smiled, then sarcastically said, "Go on boys, you can whip Timmy's ass!"Then, the door was closed, leaving Timmy alone with the three men.

Tootie had inched the bedroom door open and was now listening to everything. A slight smirk crossed her face knowing that her boyfriend was now being confronted by a man who could not be stepped into the center of the small living room, and sternly whispered, "Time to earn your freedom boys!"None of the men dare move out of their seat, all looking down to the carpeted floor, their bodies now trembling out of pure spoke once more, "What's the matter punks? There's three against one. You were a bunch of bad asses before, you know, pushing around Ms. MC Donald. I want to see you guys get that same spunk and push me around."When Timmy realized the men wouldn't move, he decided to make something happen. He walked right up in front of Matt and delivered a hammering back hand that sent blood flying through the air. Matt quickly grabbed his face, realizing his nose was now bleeding profusely. Timmy looked at each of the other two men, showing his overall disgust, then slapped Matt five more times in the looked down at Matt and angrily said, "What's the matter punk? Oh yeah, your only tough beating up on a woman. I'll tell you what, pretend I'm a woman and make me your bitch tough guy!"Matt was crying while holding both hands over his face. Timmy reached down and grabbed the front of Matt's shirt and slung him across the room, landing face first into the wall. As he approached the guy sitting in the love seat, Timmy's fiery anger sent a pile driving right uppercut to the side of the man's left forehead, knocking him completely over the top of the love seat, and onto the floor, completely did take a wild swing at Timmy, but missed, leaving his entire face open for a bone crushing right hook which sent Matt into a fast sleep. The third man, the one sitting in the recliner, hopped on Timmy's back, using both arms to try and strangle Timmy. Using just his strength, Timmy pried the man's arm from around his throat. In one quick move, Timmy tossed the man onto the floor. The man, laying on his side, could only look up to the hulking figure lurking over smiled, folded his arms, then softly whispered, "Come on fuck face, surely you can do better than that, after all, your freedom depends on it!"The man stood on his feet, squaring off at Timmy. Timmy didn't flinch a muscle as the man slammed his left fist onto the side of Timmy's jaw, followed by a whopping right haymaker that landed square on Timmy's left side of his two hard blows, as hard as he possibly could throw, the man stared at Timmy who was just standing there, smiling. Timmy actually winked at the guy, making the guy ferocious with anger. The man began throwing punches, all of which struck Timmy about the face area.

After about the seventh strike to the face, Timmy snagged the man's punch with his left hand, and profoundly jerked on the man's wrist, drawing him straight to his knees in severe smiling, Timmy looked down at the man, and said, "Your a fucking rapist! You don't deserve freedom mother fucker! Take this bitch!"Timmy began profusely pounding the man's face with his iron fists, knocking the man into a state of total darkness. Then and only then, Timmy opened the door inviting his police buddies back in, and each man was now handcuffed, and just as Matt was being escorted outside, Timmy pushed him up against the door frame, looking into Matt's watery eyes, then angrily whispered, "You listen to me, and you listen real good. If by some odd chance you get out on bail, you stay far away from her. If I so much as hear a rumor that you tried to contact her in any way, I'll come looking for you, and not as a fucking cop either. You see mother fucker, when I'm wearing this uniform, the law says I can only beat your ass to certain point, but when I'm not wearing this, that fucking law doesn't apply! In other words, if you fuck with her, I will kill you!"The three men were taken to the station where formal charges were brought against them. The two friends of Matt's were each charged with three felonies, where as Matt was charged with six felonies. All corresponding charges stemmed from their own actions against the next four months, Timmy made it a special point to stop in and check on Tootie. It got to the point that Tootie would already have a meal prepared, and the two of them sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed conversation, as well as the meal. In short, Timmy finally mustered up enough courage to ask Tootie out on a date. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, she was his only thought. That went for Tootie as well. When Timmy was around, she never felt safer. It was as though the man was a guardian angel of sorts, and a rather good-looking one at that and Tootie dated for two steady months before they graduated with a goodnight kiss. It never failed, but after their goodnight kiss, Tootie would find herself sprawled out onto her bed, using her fingers to stimulate her sopping wet pussy. Her only thought was that of Timmy, and wondered just how big Timmy's Little Timmy would be. With that being her sole thought, Tootie brought herself to a mind boggling wasn't the only one satisfying her sexual needs, Timmy too, would be all sprawled out onto his bed, using his right hand to pump the living hell out of his thick beast like cock. His only thought was that of each day progressed, so did their passion for one another. For the first time in her young life, Tootie was being treated as a lady, and to tell the truth, she rather enjoyed it. Even her family members and friends saw an energy within her that they have never witnessed before, and they liked what they were now seeing. Matt had been the only man she had ever been with, so she never knew how a lady should have been treated. Being with someone older, Timmy who is 32 years old, has made her see the light.

Then, one night, after having walked down the beach, and now back at Tootie's, the two were lost in one another's clutches while their tongues frolicked and roamed freely in the other's fiery hot mouth. Tootie could feel Timmy's big hands as they gingerly slid up and down her back, sending shivers racing up and down her spine. Tootie could also feel the huge steel like object pressing sharply against her lower stomach, knowing all too well that it was Timmy's thinking, Tootie's left hand slid down Timmy's muscular chest and stomach, and was now resting peacefully on the massive object of her burning desires. When Timmy felt Tootie's hand slide onto his erection, a soft rippling moan departed his mouth, spewing softly down, and into, Tootie's 's big right hand slid down Tootie's back, and now cupped Tootie's voluptuous butt cheeks. Timmy's legs buckled as the sensation shattering through him from the muscularity of Tootie's butt triggered some wild explosion within his lust filled mind. Her butt felt like solid muscle as Timmy began forcing his hand to squeeze as much of the delightful cheeks as humanly possible while slithering his tongue all around inside Tootie's minty sweet tasting in total unison, the two, still passionately embraced in their over heated kiss, made their way into Tootie's bedroom. Their hands fumbled with the others Clothes as they began the necessary task of undressing. Tootie could feel the moistness in her bikini style panties as her pussy felt like it was literally pouring out her juices by the had managed to pull Tootie's shirt over her head and unfasten her bra. Standing there, lost in time, he could not move due to the fact that his eyes had become entranced at Tootie's perfect breasts. If he had not known any better, he would have swore that those two perfectly shaped beauties would have been store bought. There was no sagging whatsoever as each lovely breath taking mound jutted out from her body in sheer elegant perfection. Tootie's erect nipples appeared to have been a good inch in length and offered mouth watering signs of fascinating Timmy was entranced over Tootie's breasts, Tootie herself was in somewhat of a trance. She had managed to pull down Timmy's pants and underwear and was now peering at the largest cock she had ever seen, in person that is. Matt's cock had been her only cock, and at best, it was a solid five inches, and not all that thick. However, the cock her eyes now feasted upon had to have been 10 inches, if not more, long, and was at least four times thicker than Matt's. To Tootie, Timmy's cock was a mixture of impressive as well as intimidating. The large bulbous pink head was considerably thicker than the already thick shaft, and the gaping piss slit seemed to be steadily oozing wads of 's eyes also noticed Timmy's large, mildly hairy, balls. Matt's balls looked like peanuts compared to Timmy's dangling nuggets. They looked like they were evenly sized and shaped like two very large chicken eggs.

With her eyes peering onto Timmy's throbbing cock, Tootie's left hand instinctively reached out and cupped both dangling balls. She gasped immediately when she felt the large baby makers as a surge of electrifying current shot through her body in a sudden Tootie's hand graced his balls, Timmy shook his head out of his trance. Leaning down, and forward, Timmy's lips found Tootie's left rosebud looking nipple. His lips sealed around her nipple while his tongue flickered its way all over and his vacuum like suction grew stronger. Tootie's only instinct was to arch her back as the mouth sucking her nipple caused both of her legs to rapidly Timmy was taking turns sucking each of Tootie's tasty nipples, his hands were even busier struggling to pull down Tootie's pants and panties. After a short relentless struggle, Timmy managed to yank them down, and when Tootie felt her pants and underwear fall to her feet, she unconsciously stepped out of them. Somewhere during this, Tootie had kicked off her shoes, and now, now she was standing there naked, with the only exception that her socks were still cried out as Timmy's big right hand cupped her soaking wet pussy, sliding a long thick finger into her fiery hot oven. Tootie's mind went spinning wildly as her nipples were being loved upon, and her pussy being manipulated by the man she had had so many dreams about. Tootie's body shivered as if caught in a never before experienced seizure like episode. Her soft moans and Timmy's nipple sucking slurps were the only sounds prevalent in the 's pussy exploring finger sent vibrant shock waves trickling throughout his entire hulking body. The longer he felt the interior of her pussy, the more he craved. Using his strength, Timmy eased Tootie onto the bed, resting this gorgeous angel upon her back. In doing so, Timmy eased each white sock off of Tootie's foot, taking the time to lick and manipulate each tiny foot.***Once again, the only man Tootie had ever been with had been Matt. Matt had never taken the time to perform oral sex on Tootie, so Tootie had no clue what being eaten out would feel like. All Matt ever wanted to do was for Tootie to suck his cock, then he would fuck her until he blows his load, which never was long enough, and that was it. That had been her sexual limitations, or at least, up to now.***Tootie's head was resting upon a pillow as her eyes widened when she saw Timmy stand up and begin ripping his clothes from his muscular body. Tootie's eyes were struggling with watching Timmy strip, and keeping both eyes on the man's enormous pre-cum spewing Timmy was completely naked, Tootie couldn't help not to notice the man's sculptured chest and rippling stomach.

She had been right in all of her dreams, Timmy was built like some perfectly sculptured Adonis. From his chest, all the way down to his feet, the man was rippling with bulging muscles, including his monstrous watched as Timmy eased himself onto the bed, slowly crawling on his knees towards her dripping pussy. Out of sheer instinct, her legs spread widely as her eyes widened even more. Timmy inched his face forwards, the sweet aromatic fragrance of Tootie's pussy magnetically was drawing him closer and closer."Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Tootie cried out as Timmy's tongue began lapping at her soaking wet pussy lips. Timmy was no stranger at eating pussy, but the pussy he was now dining on was far superior than all of the others. The taste of Tootie's pussy juice instantly drove him insane. Timmy was grunting and groaning as his tongue lapped at each puffy lips, doing his utmost best to lap up all the freed arched her hips upwards, driving her pussy harder into Timmy's face while slinging her head from side to side. Using his left hand, Timmy slid the tiny skin covering Tootie's clit, and quickly began licking it while covering it with his suctioning lips. Tootie was almost screaming at the top of her lungs as wild sensations crashed throughout every part of her body like a tsunami created tidal on Tootie's delicious clit, Timmy eased in the middle finger of his right hand. Adding this to the already sexually heightened sensation caused Tootie to scream. Her mind was racing and her breathing was rapid as Timmy was performing some form of magical act upon her near virgin didn't take long before a very explosive orgasm rocked Tootie's world. Her body was out of control as it bucked and gyrated as her orgasm made her go blind. And just when her first orgasm seemed to be subsiding, another one quickly caught Tootie off guard.

The words shooting out of her mouth seemed to be on auto pilot, not once taking the time to think things her third orgasm, one in which sent her body into a violent thrashing, Tootie cried out, "Timmy, oh Timmy, let me suck your cock!"Timmy heard Tootie, but he wasn't even close to being finished eating her pussy. Timmy lay on the bed, flat on his back while Tootie straddled him, coming face to face with Timmy's enormous cock. While Tootie was glaring at the intimidating chunk of beef, Timmy wasted no time in returning to dining on Tootie's addicting cupped Timmy's large balls with her left hand while her right hand latched onto the base of his cock. Raising his cock upwards, Tootie slid her tongue along the piss slit, capturing huge wads of thick beads of pre-cum. It was kind of salty, but not anywhere close to overbearing. The more pre-cum she tasted, the more she inwardly craved. Tootie began licking up and down the thick shaft, lapping up all the dripping pre-cum her tongue could Tootie was busy with Timmy's cock, Timmy was busy using his tongue to dwell deep within Tootie's interior. His large hands caressed her unblemished butt cheeks while allowing several fingers to slide into the tiny crack, spreading them outwards. When Timmy's eyes saw Tootie's asshole, something strange overtook him. He had been in this position numerous times, and had seen plenty of women's assholes, but never had he seen one as pretty as the one his eyes now were trained upon. There was no brown tint whatsoever, just a tiny speck protected by creamy his nose already just an inch or so away from Tootie's asshole, Timmy maneuvered his nose so that it was almost right on top of her most hidden treasure. Inhaling ever so deeply, Timmy breathed in some unexplainable form of aroma. The aroma was nearly overpowering, but not so much in the mannerism of being referred to as foul. It was simply a fresh scent, almost as if Timmy's nose was sniffing the air, lost in a field of was too focussed on Timmy's cock to even notice the man sniffing her exposed asshole. Stretching her mouth as wide as she could, she managed to stuff the large mushroom head and about two thick inches inside her mouth.

She began to bob her head up and down, using her tongue to slither around the large cock as best she thought of dipping his tongue into a woman's asshole had never once crossed Timmy's mind, but now, it seemed that dining on Tootie's asshole was his only thought. With that being said, Timmy slid his tongue upwards, tracing Tootie's taint area, landing squarely on her tiny speck of a bung tongue wallowing around on her asshole was definitely something Tootie had never experienced before. Initially, it sort of tickled, but within a very few short lived seconds, something extremely pleasurable raced through her body. Up until now, Tootie had only heard about anal sex, but never ever thought she would be experiencing anything like this. As Timmy's skilled tongue lavished upon her asshole, Tootie began whimpering like crazy, increasing her cock milking , in almost a simultaneous togetherness, the mouth on his cock and the hand caressing his balls were too much. Just as Timmy's tongue entered Tootie's virgin anal canal, Tootie's muffled cry bellowed out, and Timmy's cock began shooting thick wads of gooey cum straight into Tootie's overly stuffed mouth. Being no stranger at swallowing cum, Tootie began swallowing large portions at a time, cooing in time at the vast difference in taste compared with Matt's cum. Unlike Matt's gooey seed, Timmy's cum had very little taste. The more of Timmy's creamy cum she swallowed, the more she Timmy's orgasm tore through his body, his tongue savagely explored Tootie's anal canal, bringing Tootie to yet another body quaking orgasm. Tootie's body went into immediate convulsions as she found it somewhat difficult to keep milking Timmy's cock, but she wasn't about to spill a single drop either, so she mustered the strength to keep her mouth locked onto the thick bulbous cum shooting short, their orgasms diminished, and the two still remained in a 69 position. After a few lengthy breaths, Tootie slid off of Timmy and managed to wiggle her tiny body up against Timmy's right side. Both were glaring up at the ceiling, and both were breathing very heavily. Timmy's cock was totally flaccid as it dangled itself through his pubic bush and onto his lower stomach. Even soft, Tootie couldn't get over the fact how large it truly was the first to speak, "My God Timmy, that was incredible!"Timmy replied, "No hun, your incredible!"Their bodies rolled towards one another and their tongues slid inside the others mouth while their hands freely roamed the others panting bodies. Once again, Timmy's fingers of his left hand found their way inside Tootie's butt cheeks. Using his middle finger, Timmy began tracing circles over Tootie's asshole. Never before had he been so passionate about a girls butt hole, but for some odd unexplainable reason, Timmy had become passionate about Tootie' also noticed, unlike many of the women he had been with, Tootie's hands always fondled his cock. Many of the women he had encountered, he had to put their hands on his cock.

Tootie, however, seemed to enjoy caressing his meaty organ, not to mention, caress his low hanging didn't take long at all before Timmy's cock grew back into its rigid hardness, and this too didn't go unnoticed by Tootie. With Timmy on his back, Tootie, facing Timmy's face, straddled the hulking man, using her right hand to guide the monstrous beast up to her pussy. As if this was her first time, Tootie took in a deep breath, and guided the enormous bulbous head between her pussy lips. Sitting on her knees, Tootie began impaling her pussy with Timmy's thick 's fingers began tweaking Tootie's nipples, nearly sending her mind straight into orbit. As she lowered herself, she could feel her pussy walls expand to accommodate the overly thick girth of the one eyed giant beast. Up to now, she had only had five, somewhat slender inches, invade her pussy. Now, now she was feeling a cock that was more than twice the length and a hell of a lot thicker than she had ever experienced her time, Tootie managed to sink her pussy all the way down on Timmy's cock. Timmy didn't try to push it in either, for he didn't want to cause Tootie any form of pain whatsoever. He knew he had a big cock, but then again, he was born with it, and had no control of his cock's sat perfectly still, making all sorts of facial expressions, allowing her pussy to adjust to such length and thickness. It felt as though Timmy's cock went past her pussy and was now lodged deeply, somewhere, inside her stomach walls. Gasping madly for breath, Tootie began easing herself upwards, and forwards, then slowly sank her pussy all the way down. With each upwards and downwards motion, Tootie could feel every throbbing inch of Timmy's massive cock.A short while later, something inside Tootie snapped, and she began pounding her pussy on Timmy's cock like a world class bull rider. The fingers tweaking her nipples only added to her already soaring sexual frenzy. Tootie slung her head to and fro, whipping her long dirty blond hair against the stillness of the room's now, Timmy still couldn't get over the fact at just how heavenly gorgeous Tootie truly is. Timmy could feel her pussy muscles converge around his cock with each and every thrust. With each downwards thrust, Tootie's solid ass cheeks pounded his balls with simple and pure lustful rode Timmy's cock for quite some time before their sexual position changed. Timmy had Tootie get into a doggy style position, and now he was slamming his cock in and out of her pussy while Tootie was screaming for all she was worth. Timmy's hands were on her hips, driving her tiny body backwards to greet his mighty thrusts. Tootie's sudden volcanic like orgasm ripped through her bouncing body, forcing her to slam her face into the soft mattress as hard as she possibly Tootie was experiencing another orgasm, Timmy began slamming his meat into her pussy as hard as he could while yanking her backwards. Tootie was yelling and cursing like never before as the giant cock pounded the living hell out of her pussy. Tootie's fingers latched onto the bedding, drawing it closer to her face as her teeth clamped down on the bed cover. Between her yelling and cursing, Tootie was grunting and whimpering as the intense orgasm shattered her sexual world like never Timmy was royally plowing her pussy, a simple thought crossed his mind. Using Tootie's own pussy juice as a form of lubrication, Timmy greased up his right thumb. Still, with both hands firmly spreading her ass cheeks, Timmy pressed his lubricated thumb directly on Tootie's tiny butt felt the finger press against her asshole, but she was too far gone to care. All she cared about at this very second was the orgasm rocking her world. As her body was being yanked backwards, Tootie was doing her best to assist by using her own hands to force her body backwards onto Timmy's meaty the blink of an eye, with just a little added pressure, Tootie's asshole opened up and Timmy's thumb snuck right in. Immediately, Timmy felt the fiery heat as well as the strangling pressure surrounding his thumb. Tootie, on the other hand, felt a surge of mild pain shooting up her continued his pussy pounding assault while using his thumb to explore Tootie's most virgin territory. Within a few seconds, Tootie's ass began accepting the intruder, and now she was welcoming this newfound form of pleasure.

With a really long and thick cock hammering away at her pussy, and now a thick thumb dipping in and out of her asshole, Tootie's sexual world had opened wide the last orgasm subsided, it was now being replaced with yet another one, one in which was more powerful than the last. As her orgasm took over, Timmy felt her anal muscles attack his thumb with anaconda like bone crushing power. Timmy, now covered with his own sweat, not only used his cock like a battering ram against Tootie's pussy, but his anal plowing thumb began to fuck her asshole with mind boggling speed as bedding directly over Tootie's pussy was literally soaked from all of her dripping pussy juice. Never had she enjoyed sex so much as she was now relishing in. With the truth being told, Tootie didn't want this night to ever end, and speaking for Timmy, he certainly didn't want it to end all the constrictions taking place on his cock and thumb, Timmy cried out as his cock exploded, shooting his love seed deeper and deeper up Tootie's pussy. Tootie screamed as she felt the thick wads of sperm bullets shoot sharply up her pussy mixed with her own body convulsing pumped every ounce of sperm he had inside Tootie's mystifying pussy while never stopping from pounding her asshole with his thumb. Timmy's hulking body powerfully fucked the last morsel of his life giving seed before he literally collapsed onto the bed, falling flat on his Timmy's cock departed her pussy, and his thumb vacated her asshole, Tootie was left with a wild feeling of emptiness. She inched her shaking knees towards Timmy's body, maneuvering her quivering body next to Timmy's. Resting her head on Timmy's left arm, Tootie could only stare in amazement at the cock that had given her so much never before experienced 's left hand eased across Timmy's body, coming in contact with the semi flaccid love pole that had given her so much unexpected pleasure. Timmy sighed as her hand began to slowly, and lovingly, jerk his member back to rigid life. The soothing electricity escaping Tootie's hand sent charges rushing through Timmy's hard cock, by passing everything, and going straight to his , and feeling, Timmy's enormous cock come back to life only made Tootie that much more happier. She slid her face towards the object of her attention and began using her mouth to seduce the one eyed monstrous beast. Feeling her hot mouth ravish his cock sent chills through Timmy's body, causing his body to react in such a way as if caught in a mild convulsion.

Timmy had fully recaptured his breath, rolling to his left, now lay on top of Tootie using his large arms and hands to hold his upper body just off of Tootie's. Tootie's left hand guided the rock hard pole up to her pussy as Timmy arched his hips forward, driving his manhood deep into Tootie's fiery hot screamed, "Yessssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss!"Timmy's hips rocked back and forth, driving his powerful meat deep into Tootie's more than willing pussy while looking deeply into her loving whispered, "You are soooooooooo beautiful Tootie!"Tootie was unable to utter a single word as her world once again was being ravishingly rocked. Timmy increased his pace, smashing his gargantuan pole harder and harder into Tootie's cock crazed pussy. Tootie's head was spinning as if fireworks were being set off inside her. As each thrust took place, Tootie was slipping deeper and deeper into another hooked her legs, driving Tootie's knees on either side of her ears, just above her head. In this position, with each inward thrust, Tootie couldn't help not to cry out. It felt like Timmy's cock was stabbing somewhere in her chest, going way past her pussy, and through her stomach. However, whatever his cock was hitting inside her certainly was doing the trick. She began slinging her head from side to side while digging her fingernails sharply into Timmy's muscular a very, very short time, Tootie's body convulsed as another volcanic like orgasm shattered her body. Tootie's eyes began trickling water out of the corners as her powerful mind numbing orgasm took over her every thought and bodily screamed, "Fuck me Timmy, fuck meeeeeeeeeee! Yesssssssssssss!"Timmy jack hammered his fuck pole in and out of Tootie's pussy as hard and as fast as he possibly could, knowing all too well she was experiencing an orgasm. He could feel her pussy muscles coil all over his thrusting cock. Tootie's screaming grew louder and louder so Timmy slammed his lips upon hers, and shoved his tongue straight into her grumbling little 's screams were now somewhat muffled, but she was experiencing the longest orgasm of her life. Timmy continued pile driving his meaty member into Tootie while basking in the pleasure of having his tongue swelter around her short, from this position, Tootie encountered three more body bucking, mind blowing, orgasms.

Timmy was still very much in the mood, however, he wasn't close to unleashing another load, or at least, not just yet. As Tootie was beginning to come down from her fourth orgasm, Timmy began mixing up his cock slamming pace. Their lips had already broke their seal, and Timmy was simply looking at Tootie, breathing in all of her glorious words that flew out of Tootie's mouth caught Timmy by surprise, and shocked Tootie as well, "Please Timmy, put it in my ass!"Tootie had listened to one of her coworkers tell her how much she loved anal sex, and now she had just blurted out for Timmy to put that big monster up her butt. Before she had a second to rethink what she had just said, Timmy's cock was being pressed up against her tiny bung his cock up an ass had never turned Timmy on before, but for whatever the reason, he was rather eager to fuck Tootie in the ass. Timmy's bulbous cock head smashed itself up against Tootie's tightly sealed asshole, and Tootie could feel the power as it pressed harder and leaned back on his knees, holding his love pole at the base with his right hand, and then shoved forwards. In perfect unison, both Tootie and Timmy cried out. His cock head pried its way inside Tootie's anal canal and Tootie felt like her ass was literally on fire. Pain, gut wrenching pain, shot through her body as if being struck by a high powered bullet. To Tootie, it felt as though someone was actually shoving a telephone pole up her for Timmy, his cock head was greeted with searing heat and bone crushing anal muscles. Once his cock head had entered her beloved anal chamber, Timmy tried his best to remain perfectly still to allow Tootie's ass time to adjust. Tootie, wanting to do anything to relieve the tormenting pain, unconsciously thrust her hips upwards, sending a good three more thick inches scooting up her pain riddled ass. When this happened, Tootie's mouth formed a perfect circle, but no words exited her open couldn't get over the tightness, not to mention the way her anal muscles converged on his invading cock.

Once again, Tootie hiked her hips upwards, feeding her anal canal with more of Timmy's meaty member. By now, Tootie was almost blind from the sheer agonizing pain. Even looking up into Timmy's emerald green eyes was nothing but a vague took some time, and a lot of patience, but Timmy's elephant cock was now buried all the way up Tootie's anal oven. Tootie was a bit relieved when she felt Timmy's hairy eggs rest peacefully upon her spread crack. The pain was intense, very intense, and Timmy dare not move a muscle to cause further agony on several long seconds, Timmy began to slowly withdraw his cock from Tootie's breath taking ass, stopping just short of pulling it out all the way, then slowly drive it all the way home. Timmy continued this process, only building up speed when he thought Tootie was getting used to , something inside Tootie's ass snapped, replacing the searing hot pain with sheer passionate arched her back upwards, then screamed, "Timmy, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Timmy, give it toooooooooooooooo meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"With that being said, Timmy began pile driving his fuck pole in and out of Tootie's ass like a sex craved bull. Tootie's left fingers began rubbing on her clit while her right fingers began pinching her perky erect a flash, Tootie's body bucked and convulsed as a series of powerful orgasms, one right after the other, tore through her like a runaway freight train. With each convulsive action from Tootie's body, her anal muscles intensified their bone crushing effort upon Timmy's cock, eventually, causing Timmy to dump his seed sharply up Tootie's 's own body seemed to be experiencing a seizure like episode as his sperm shot out of his cock like unguided missiles. He was tossing his head all around while force feeding his manhood into Tootie's ass with blinding speed. Tootie was already experiencing a mind blowing orgasm, however, her orgasm only seemed to intensify when she felt Timmy's thick, gooey, hot cream, shoot up her 's cock pumped its own life out, and now lay lodged, totally flaccid, within the tight clutches of Tootie's anal trap. With one last contraction of Tootie's anal muscles, Timmy's limp noodle plopped out. Timmy rolled to his left, and now lay on his back, breathing as if he had just ran a marathon. Tootie's legs fell onto the bed, and she too, was breathing extremely hard. Her pussy and ass was filled with Timmy's cum, and once again, she felt awkwardly overtook the both of them, and upon waking the very next morning, both decided to call in sick. They spent the entire day in each others arms, making love, never tiring of giving the other a month, Tootie and Timmy moved in together and their undying love only grew. Matt's two friends copped a guilty plea and both received seven years for their part. Matt decided to take his case to trial. After two days of testimony, his fate now rested in the hands of the jury.

The jury only deliberated for about twenty minutes before everyone was called back into the courtroom. The jury came back and announced that Matt was found guilty of eight felony counts. Matt held his hands up to his face and was crying like a newborn baby. The judge however, was not impressed by Matt's sobbing actions, and sentenced him to 65 years in prison. Matt was immediately handcuffed and escorted away by court felt relieved when she heard the sentence handed out to Matt, but sitting right next to Timmy, the man of her dreams, she still felt something very special. The difference between Matt and Timmy was night and day. Timmy treated her in such a way she never imagined, always making her feel as though she was the queen of the and Tootie got married and spent their lives pleasing one another. Tootie never felt the angry hand of another man ever again. After 46 years of blissful togetherness, they had four children,10 grandchildren, and 4 great grandchildren. Even now, standing over her husband's grave-site, Tootie still felt safe, knowing that Timmy would always be watching over her. All the children listened to Tootie as she spoke about the one man in her life who always treated her as an angel!

AN: so how did you like it. Review and let me know. This is Magarmy, tell next time...


End file.
